


Moments

by PhoenixScamander



Series: Pregnant Connor [2]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Background Slash, Bottom Connor Rhodes, Connor really wants some coffee., Jay is a bro, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Please don't judge me, Pregnant Connor Rhodes, So is Natalie, Top Will Halstead, continuation of a different fic, mpreg!Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScamander/pseuds/PhoenixScamander
Summary: Following One In A Million, Connor is pregnant and now following the roller coaster of his life of being a pregnant surgeon, his love life, and just being a Rhodes. Will/Connor, background Jay/Antonio





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Colin Donnell and his wife Patti Murin, I highly recommend looking up them singing "I Choose You" absolutely beautiful. Random fact. Well, this story is a continuation of "One In A Million" following Connor's pregnancy with Will. This has been requested and here we go! Connor might sing, who knows cause I love Colin's voice. I know the summary is horrible, I just couldn't think of anything. "One In A Million" could be seen as a seperate fic or prequel. On with the story and I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago MED or Chicago PD or any characters involved with it except a few OCs including the baby. The poem below "Nine Months" belongs to an author unknown that I found on the internet. I read the poem while I was pregnant with my daughter and I loved it for this fic.

_"Nine Months"_  
 _My precious little baby,_  
 _I have loved you from the start._  
 _You are a tiny miracle_  
 _Laying closely to my heart._  
 _Each day I feel your presence,_  
 _Each day you quickly grow,_  
 _Each day your heart beats softly,_  
 _As only I could know._  
 _So, I'll keep this in a special place_  
 _And remember each year through,_  
 _Of this special time in my life_  
 _In the months I carried you._  
 _Author: Unknown_  
  
  
Connor still couldn't believe that he had the small life of his son or daughter growing inside of him. Will had constantly been on top of him ever since he had been told that Connor was pregnant. Making sure that he ate, getting enough sleep, even on top of of caffeine intake. That was what annoyed him the most. Will refused to let him have a cup of coffee that wasn't decaf. He attempted to drink regular coffee but it always seemed like Will was some sort of coffee ninja who knew what he was doing and caught him.   
  
Caffeine isn't good for the baby. He would say. He was now just hitting two months into his pregnancy and he already hated it. He could no longer eat his favorite foods cause for some God forsaken reason, his baby just didn't want him to eat it. He did note that he constantly craved baked potatoes. His little potato monster. These days he only seemed to live off of potatoes.   
  
The only people who knew so far were Sharon Goodwin, Will Halstead, Natalie Manning, and April Sexton as well as his OBGYN Dr. Parkens. They were going to tell Jay tonight after work when they met up per usual. Which means most likely the entire Intelligence Unit would know than followed by Firehouse 51 cause of Antonio and Gabby.   
  
Connor stood in front of his bathroom mirror, looking at his stomach that is yet to show. There was a old wives tale that you don't show as fast in your first pregnancy unlike any following. Connor never thought he would ever have a biological child since his sexual orientation. His father had known since he was young and surprisingly wasn't upset over his only son being gay and most likely wouldn't carry on the family name. Cornelius Rhodes never failed to amaze Connor or make him want to punch him repeatly in the face at times. The surgeon groaned as his father came to mind. Now he had to tell not only did he have a male lover but he was pregnant.   
  
He was dreading that conversation. He knew Claire would most likely be happy since she would have a niece or nephew to spoil. April had been right when she said his child would be nothing but spoiled. He knew better than to let that thought go to his child's mind. He was still deep in his thoughts when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso and firm hands laying on his abdomen. A smile came to his face as the familiar smell of Will Halstead flooded his senses.   
Will planted small kisses along the line of Connor's neck and shoulder. "Beautiful." He whispered softly. Constantly, Will touched his abdomen and talked to his stomach. Natalie had been right all along. He never could figure out why he was so terrified to tell Will in the first place. Will could barely contain his excitement on telling his family of his unborn child.   
  
Connor also found himself constantly browsing various baby items. He wanted the best for his child and as a Rhodes he could do it. Even Dolan Rhodes department store carried lines of baby clothes and items. He just hoped that his father wouldn't freak over his son being pregnant. The man always seemed to be against Connor in everything he did. Part of him hoped that his father would be a better grandfather than he was as a father. He wanted his father apart of his child's life. His mother was gone and so was Will's. Their child needed their grandparents. He also hoped that Pat Halstead would want to be apart of the child's life. Pat Halstead wasn't too thrilled with both of his sons being homosexual but he had eventually came around.   
  
"We need to get to work." Connor muttered, a smile playing on his lips as Will's hands found their way under his scrubs and to his hips.   
  
"Says the person who has been staring at themselves for the last thirty minutes in a mirror." Will retorted, his eyes hidden behind his red hair. The surgeon could feel the smirk against his neck as his boyfriend spoke.   
  
Connor turned in the other man's arms and threw his arms causally over the red head's shoulders. "You're right. Now lets go." He stood on his tip toes slightly to reach Will's lips with his own and gave a small peck before letting go and disappearing from the bathroom. Will chuckled and followed behind his pregnant boyfriend.   
  
The two made their way from the apartment and down to Will's car. Will got in the driver's seat while Connor took the passenger side. Will handed Connor a coffee cup before turning over the car. Connor took a drink and gagged at the decaf flavor. He seriously hated decaf. He would kill for a cup of regular coffee at this moment. He sent a glare in Will's direction as a laugh left the ED doctor. If looks could kill, Will would drop over at this moment.   
  
Ever since Will found out Connor's pregnancy, the man had been living at his place. It had been Connor's idea. He wanted Will to be there every step of the way with him through his pregnancy. Connor didn't even realize that they had gotten to the hospital when Will brought him out of his thoughts with a kiss to his cheek. Connor smiled and gave Will a quick kiss before exiting from the car. The two of them made their way through the ED doors, giving Maggie a quick hello as they passed.   
  
"Doctor Rhodes, you are on trauma today." Maggie called after them. Connor turned and nodded his head so she knew he had heard her before going into the doctor's lounge to get his lab coat. Will also grabbed his and the two doctors left the lounge and walked to Maggie. "Dr. Halstead, you are heading to treatment one. Dr. Rhodes, treatment six." The Charge Nurse handed both of them their respective tablets. Will turned and went into treatment one as Connor went to walk to the room he was assignment. He felt a hand on his arm and he stopped to look at Maggie.   
  
"Maggie?"   
  
Maggie's face had a soft expression on it. The one she usually wears when she is concerned for one of her friends. "Connor, is there something I need to know about?" Connor smiled, turning his body back to face her.   
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm pregnant." He stated. Maggie's face lit up in glee. She cheered and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Congratulations, Connor." He gave a quick thank you before excusing himself and going to treatment six.   
  
The day had lasted way to long in Connor's point of view. He was tired and ached all over. He finally had gotten a moment to sit down and rest. His feet were kicked up on the table and he was hiding behind his arm to keep the light out of his eyes. At this moment all he wanted was caffeine and to curl up in his bed and just go to sleep. Forever.   
  
He was only waiting for Will to get done with his final patient than they were heading to Molly's to meet up with Jay to tell him the news. Connor wasn't sure how long he had waited before Will had finally showed up in the lounge with him. He had already changed out of his scrubs and into his causal clothes.   
Will smiled as he saw Connor on the couch. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Connor's forehead before he moved to change. "How was your day?" Will asked as he slipped his new shirt on.   
  
"Long. You?" Connor replied, shortly. "Would have been so much better if I could have some regular coffee." The red head frowned. This was the same conversation they've had every single day.   
  
Will pulled on his jacket and kneeled in front of the pregnant man. "I know, Connor but you can't." Connor groaned and sent a glare in the other man's direction. "Once the baby is out, you can have all the coffee you want." The frown that was on the ebony haired man's face deepened.   
  
"I'm a doctor. You know better than anyone we live off of fast food and coffee. I just want one damn cup of coffee." He snapped. Will sighed and backed up, pulling Connor up along with him. "One cup won't hurt the baby. Dr. Parkens even said so."   
  
Will didn't reply as he threw his arm over Connor's shoulder and the two made their way out of the hospital. They said their goodbyes to their fellow doctors as they left and made their way over to Will's car.   
  
The drive to Molly's was silent. Connor most likely would be the one driving home since he knew Will would be sharing drinks with his younger brother. Will and Connor shared looks with a smile before getting out of the car and making their way into the firefighter owned bar.   
  
Hermann, who was standing behind the bar, yelled out happily to them as they made their way over to where Jay was sitting. Jay smiled when he saw the two approaching."Hey, man." Jay said, taking a sip from the glass he had.   
  
"Where's Antonio?" Will asked, having immediately seeing that Jay was without the other man. Will and Connor took their respective seats across from Jay's.  
"With his kids." The younger Halstead merely replied. "So what had you so excited about asking me here today?"   
  
Will smiled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him as close as he could. "Well, we wanted to tell you something." Jay looked between the two, a grin coming to his face.   
  
"Are you two getting hitched finally?" The red head laughed and shook his head. "Than what is it?"   
  
"How do you feel about being an uncle?" The shock on Jay's face said it all. Within a second the shock turned into glee and he jumped from his chair and brought his brother and Connor into his arms.   
  
"Connor's pregnant?!" The detective practically squealed.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Connor questioned, wondering how Jay just automatically assumed it was him who was pregnant. Jay laughed as he pulled away and ruffled Will's hair.   
  
"Cause my older brother talks to much when he drinks." Within seconds, Will's face flared up red and he looked over to Connor. The ebony haired man gave him a look but had a smirk on his face. "Trust me, it's stuff I don't need to know." Will wished he could disappear in that moment. Leave it to Jay to completely embarass him.   
  
"Can we talk about something else please?" Will practically begged. Lord, someone save him.


End file.
